Fitz And Olivia's Scandalous Love
by RavenHollow
Summary: Olivia Pope struggles with her feelings for Fitz and being First Lady and her pregnancy.
1. Get Out Of Jail Proposal

Olivia and Anthony sat in the hall of the Whitehouse after hearing Cyrus and Fitz's plan.

"Liv,she signed they are divorced what's holding you back?"Anthony asked.

"You know, how cutthroat politics image is going to tank when the public hears the president divorced his wife to make his mistress First lady."Olivia replied.

"I know,but this investigation puts you in a place that could be far worse with the public opinion."Anthony said.

"Liv,If there is one thing I know if you've got a chance to be happy with a man that loves you don't throw that away those people out there aren't living your life."Aunt Lena replied.

"Do you love Fitz?"Anthony asked

"Yes Ant,I do with all my heart and soul."Olivia replied.

"Then go, back in there and tell that man you will marry him."Aunt Janet ordered.

"And Liv,take it from us it's not about the way you get married that matters it's finally being able to get closer to the dream you both share."Lena said.

"Their right Liv, we've had our ups and downs but I don't want this to be a reason of just protecting you I want it to be us finally taking a step toward our dream."Fitz replied.

"Alright Fitz, I will marry you."Olivia said.

"Good now we have a wedding to plan."Cyrus replied.

"We'll help."Lena and Janet said.

"Thank you ladies."Fitz replied.

"Your welcome nephew."Lena said.

"My condition is this no wedding dress,no flowers,no vows,and I'm keeping my name."Olivia replied.

"Okay, whatever you want just as long as I get to call you my wife."Fitz said.

He scooped her up in his arms kissing her with so much passion he would have taken her if not for all the eyes looking at them.

"We can have the wedding in the chapel and when this blows over you two can go on a honeymoon."Cyrus replied.

"Okay."Olivia said.

Olivia felt overwhelmed but at the same time happy for so long she lived her public life thinking about the approval of voters and politicians alike and how it would effect Fitz's chances.

"Livvie, sweetie everything will work out fine."Aunt Lena replied.

"I know I'm fine."Olivia said.

"Alright we're getting a marriage licence and I've let the Reverand know we'll be needing his services."Cyrus replied.

"Come on Liv let's go pick you out a nice dress."Aunt Lena said.

Olivia left with her Aunt's to go figure out a dress.

"Since Liv said she doesn't want a wedding dress I've put in a call to have some dresses brought over that I believe Liv will love."Cyrus replied.

Olivia and her Aunt's walked into the bedroom and into her closet seeing the wrack of different styles of white non wedding dress style dresses.

Olivia picked a lovely white knee length dress.

"Oh, your going to look so stunning in that."Aunt Janet gushed.

"Oh,she looks stunning in anything."Aunt Lena replied.

"Thank you."Olivia said.

Meanwhile Cyrus Fitz Anthony and the uncles moved their conversation to the oval office.

"I'm glad Liv agreed to marry you Fitz she and Anthony we're given an example of when marriage's go bad."Broderick said.

"What do you mean?"Fitz asked.

"They presented, the picture of a loving couple helping Ant and Liv with homework all the while going about their jobs but instead of Gregorio and Ingrid Cortez who loved eachother and their get for parents constantly doing dangerous things as a twisted form of foreplay."Broderick said.

"We we're lucky we had Aunts and Uncles who loved us who made sure we didn't turn into them.

"Sure they have some of their traits but we use them differently than they did."Anthony replied.

"We have kids of our own but we love Ant and Livvie too."Deacon said.

"My father was no prize either he couldn't make this come true for him so he superimposed his dream onto me."Fitz replied.

"That's the story of a lot of people's lives vicariously through their children."Deacon said.

"You took your Dad's dream and spun it your way which makes you different from him."Broderick replied.

"It wasn't just his it was Mellie's too."Fitz replied.

"She's a non issue now all that matters is to get over this hurdle and get Liv used to being a First Lady and a fixer."Cyrus said.

"He's right come on we have a lot of things to do on our end."Deacon replied.

"I believe we should also arrange for everyone to be issued secure mobiles so that nothing we are doing get's compromised."Cyrus said.

"Thank you."Deacon replied.

"No problem, it protects us all."Cyrus said.

"That's true with this scandal and all we can all use some coverage."Anthony replied.

"This will certainly help."Cyrus said.

Meanwhile back to Olivia and her Aunt's.

"You are going to be a beautiful bride."Aunt Lena said.

"Thank you Aunt Lena."Olivia replied.

"Now,you listen to your Auntie's can't base your happiness on the masses sugar,what people tend to forget that those we put in office aren't mindless robots their lives to revolve around terrorist threats and decided when and when not to go to want to be happy they want to watch their children go up just like regular people.

Though we except more from them because they are the people who keeps this country going."Janet said.

"But that in no way means you should live your life in consideration of what a voter thinks.

"If we lived our lives, that way we would never know what true free will is."Lena replied.

"I know you're right, I didn't set out to fall in love with him but he just worked his way into my heart inspite of the things he does that makes me angry with him."Olivia said.

"Oh, babygirl love isn't something you always just happens.

"It's one of the many things in this life we can't I met your Uncle Deacon,"Aunt Lena replied.

"I know."Olivia said.

"Honey when a man tells you that you are more important than being the leader of the free world that's a man you know will always put you first."Aunt Janet replied.

"I know, this has never happened to me before."Olivia said.

"Come sit down."Aunt Lena Ordered.

"Livvie,we love you so much we don't want you to continue to sacrifice yourself on the alter of public opinion."Aunt Janet replied.

"It's just he's a good president I don't want this to ruin his career."Olivia said.

"Oh, 's leave this alone for now it's getting late."Aunt Lena replied.

"Well ladies, we've arranged for you to have rooms for you here i've also had some clothes brought over for you as well."Cyrus said.

"Oh,thank you Cyrus."Aunt Janet said.

"No problem ladies your husband's will find clothes for them as well."Cyrus replied.

"Thank you."Aunt's Lena and Janet said in unison.

"Your most welcome."Cyrus replied.

Everyone cleared out leaving Fitz and Olivia alone.

"I'm glad, you agreed I was worried you might change your mind."Fitz said.

"I'm nervous, I'm not going to lie and I have a lot going on in my head."Olivia replied.

"Liv i get it you haven't been a wife or First Lady before but that in no way means you won't be a damn good one."Fitz said.

"My Aunt's are right I keep sacrificing myself on the alter of public opinion,I didn't want to be the ammunition that would be fired at your career."Olivia replied.

"Oh Liv, I know that nor do I want to be ammunition to tank your career.

"But the fact is I love you more than any woman I have ever felt anything for.

"When Mellie and I were in the beginning stages of our relationship I loved her but it wasn't a love that was all consuming.

"I never in all my years with her felt like if she left me I would die I couldn't function without her.

"Where as when you've left me I felt like this whole planet could blow up like Alderaan and I wouldn't give a damn because you weren't by my side."Fitz said.

"Wow, what's next gonna go Jedi on me and use the force?"Olivia asked.

"That's in case's of emergencies only Liv."Fitz joked.

"Very funny don't quit your day job."Olivia replied.

Meanwhile Brodrick and Janet are talking.

"They really screwed the pooch when it comes to Ant and Liv."Brodrick said.

"I know we all tried to fix the damage it seems we succeeded with Ant but the scars run deeper with Liv."Janet replied.

"Hopefully with Fitz's help she will heal."Brodrick said.

"Meanwhile in the presidential bedroom.

Liv laid in bed next to the man who had captured her heart and though she felt somewhat overwhelmed but it passed the moment he wrapped his arms around her and she placed her head on his chest listening to the steady beating of his heart.

"You know the real reason why I wanted Cyrus to fire you? in the beginning was because when I first saw you I couldn't breathe it was as if someone took a vicegrip to my heart.

"It was because something I didn't know I had been missing all this time smacked me in the face.

"It was because you are what I had been missing."Fitz said.

"I know when Cyrus, asked me to help I never once thought that I would meet and fall in love with a man who I could picture having a future with."Olivia replied.

"Liv you are a stunningly beautiful woman. And I'm over the moon to be the one who gets to be your husband."Fitz said.

"And I'm happy that I get to be your wife."Olivia replied.

They fell into a peaceful sleep Fitz holding Olivia securely in his arms intending to never let her go.

Mean while Cyrus and Olivia's team worked together in making sure everything was going to be perfect.

They were going to make sure nothing from this new mess would ruin their plans.

The Gladiator's Anthony Cyrus Janet and Lena as well as their husbands were talking at length.

"Anthony are you bringing someone?"Cyrus asked.

"Yes, Sydney is coming with me."Anthony replied.

"That's great Ant."Aunt Janet gushed.

"She'll be along in a few hours she was working."Anthony replied.

Meanwhile everyone gathered for breakfast.

"Uncle Broderick, Uncle Deacon,I was wondering if you'd do me the honour of giving me away."Olivia said.

"Oh,we'd love too Liv."Uncle Deacon replied.

"I'm glad."Olivia said.

"Anthony, I would like to make you my best man."Fitz replied.

"Thank you Fitz."Anthony said.

"Here are the security clearanced phones you requested."The Whitehouse staffer said.

"Thank you."Cyrus replied.

Cyrus handed out the phones giving two to Anthony so he could give his girlfriend one.

"Everyone's numbers have been programmed into these this will prevent anyone unauthorised from eavesdropping on any conversations.

"These are programmed to only ping off of our personally secured for no traces taps or hacks. Olivia your team was issued phones as well."Cyrus said.

"Thanks Cyrus."Olivia replied.

"Your welcome Liv."Cyrus said.

"Well come on we still have a lot of work to do."Abby replied.

"She's right."Huck said.

"Cyrus once Liv and I are married I want to make sure that she and her team will have a space to work undisturbed."Fitz replied.

"Sounds like a plan."Quinn said.

"I want it to be understood, she isn't like Mellie content to host parties and attend balls she's going to continue to be a fixer with the duties of a First Lady."Fitz replied.

"Really Fitz?"Olivia asked.

"Yes,I don't want you to have to forfeit what you built."Fitz replied.

"Now that Livvie is a true man."Aunt Lena said.

"What do you mean Aunt Lena?"Olivia asked.

"She means, that you mean so much he wanted to give up his presidency so he could be with since he knows you didn't want that he's not expecting you to give up being a fixer in exchange for being First Lady."Cyrus replied.

"You see love is about comprises and support being partners and that's what you too are."Uncle Deacon said.

"My parents were just like that and as I got older and understood the relationship they had that became something I wanted for myself.

"They sat us down and told us the story about how they fell in and his friends were driving down the street when they noticed a group of girls being cornered by this group of drunk guy's.

"They jumped out of their car, and started beating the guys said they tied them up loaded them in the car got Mama to tell him where she lived and drove them over to their parents house.

"Of course Mama's parents were confused why some guys were knocking on their door when Daddy told them what happened."Aunt Lena replied.

"What happened?"Anthony asked.

"Grandma, and Grandpa, were angry of course called Mama's friends parents and they drove over to Mama's house.

"When the other parents showed up the asked about the guys who did it and that's when Daddy opened the door and told them they were tied up in the car beaten bad."Aunt Lena replied.

"Then what'd they do?"Huck asked.

"Daddy and his friends were instructed to take them to the did and the father's went about beating them too."Aunt Lena replied.

"Wow Liv remind us never to piss you off that bad."Harrison said.

"They got arrested and put in Dad was leaving he told his friends that he had just found the woman who would be his wife."Aunt Lena replied.

"That's really sweet."Quinn said.

"What are you trying to say?"Olivia asked.

"What I'm trying to say is you can live a long time, never knowing you are missing something until you find it and realise you can't go on without it."Aunt Lena said.

"I understand because once I fell in love with Fitz, my life stopped being just mine."Olivia replied.

"That's what love is Livvie, when the feelings you have for the other person totally consume you."Aunt Janet said.

"Thank you Aunt Janet."Olivia replied.

"So were is the church you were talking about?"Brodrick asked.

"Follow me I'll show you the way."Cyrus replied.

The group made their way to the Whitehouse church doors Cyrus opens the doors and the group walks in.

"Oh,this is really nice."Aunt Lena exclaimed.

"Do you want to have the wedding in here or just a little elopement in the Oval?"Harrison asked.

"Liv,if you feel more comfortable we could just marry in the oval."Fitz said.

"Okay."Olivia replied.

"Liv,I want this to be special for you."Fitz said.

"I'm gonna become your wife that's special enough."Olivia replied.

"Are you sure Liv?"Anthony asked.

"Yes Ant,I'm positive."Olivia said.

"As long as you're certain."Anthony replied.

A few minutes later Anthony's girlfriend joins them.

"Sorry I'm late traffic was crazy."Sydney said.

"I'm just happy you made it."Anthony replied.

"Yeah I'm glad I could come."Sydney said.

"Oh,here we were given secure phones to use."Anthony replied.

"That's sweetheart."Sydney said.

"It's nice of you to come on short notice."Fitz replied.

" , I'm glad I could come when Ant explained the situation to me I didn't want to miss is the sister I never had and they welcomed me with open see I don't have any family left.

"And when Ant introduced me to them they made me apart of their family and I will always be greatful and love them for that."Sydney said.

"You can call me Fitz your going to be family once I marry Liv."Fitz replied.

"I'll bring her up to speed on where we're at."Cyrus said.

Meanwhile Fitz and Olivia the Aunt's and Uncles stood to the side watching Anthony and Sydney talking.

"I'm telling you those two are going to be the next to take the plunge."Aunt Lena said.

"How can you tell?"Abby asked.

"Well for starters Fitz and Liv and Anthony and Sydney are like benge watching old romantic movies on TCM. they way they get lost in each other's eyes tells you that they are madly in love."Aunt Lena said.

"She's right."Quinn replied.

"You can see it and feel it."Abby said.

Quinn looked at the couples and it gave her hope that she too would one day have that.

"They are blessed ."Deacon replied.

"Yes,they are."Broderick said.

"They could use all the blessings they can get."Janet replied.

Olivia was lost in thought she didn't notice Fitz wrap his arms around her and whisper in her ear.

"Hey, where did you go?"Fitz asked.

"I was thinking about Vermont."Olivia said.

"What about it?"Fitz asked.

"When we talked about it, I never really visualized the house I just knew we would be in Vermont making Jam and you would run for mayor.

"Being inside that house made it real for me I was able to picture it clearly.

"You know, the reason why I backed out of marrying you before it was because of your marriage to Mellie in part but how hard we worked to get you into the Whitehouse.

"I didn't want you to be vilified because you were in love with your campaign manager."Olivia said.

"I'm just glad that's a hurdle we got over."Fitz replied.

"I'm glad too Fitz."Olivia said.


	2. Olivia Becomes First Lady

The next morning as Fitz and Olivia lie in bed the excitement is palpable.

"Good morning, Liv."Fitz greets as he kisses her passionately.

"Oh,Good morning, to you too Fitz you trying to skip the wedding and go right into the Honeymoon?"Olivia asked.

"Not at all let's just call it a preview of what's in store for our Honeymoon."Fitz replied.

"I look forward to finding out."Olivia said.

Meanwhile The Aunt's and Uncles and Anthony and Sydney are getting up for the day.

Everyone got dressed and met in the dining room for breakfast.

"Oh my God Livvie, your positively glowing."Aunt Janet exclaimed.

"That's the sign of a woman in love."Uncle Deacon replied.

"No truer words my friend."Uncle Broderick said.

"Let's go everyone meeting in the oval."Cyrus replied.

As the group walked into the oval a small group of staffers and the head of security awaited them.

Fitz and Cyrus being pulled in one direction Olivia being pulled in the other.

In rapid succession people were talking Olivia reached in her bag giving a list of contacts to the security head.

"My Uncles, and Aunt's, as well as my cousins, brother, and his girlfriend, are all the family contact's I will be having contact with.

"Here is a list of my OPA employee's who will have contact with me on the business side."Olivia said.

"Thank you Ma'am, has already had them cleared we just needed this for your personal detail."The Security director replied.

Meanwhile Cyrus and Fitz talked.

"Sir, everything is being taken care of but we haven't made any official statement since the announcement of your divorce."Cyrus said.

"I'll worry about that later all I want to do is make Liv my wife."Fitz replied.

"Alright."Cyrus said.

"Wow, you know I've only ever seen this office on tv it's a lot more spacious than I thought it would be."Aunt Lena said.

"Yeah me too."Aunt Janet replied.

"Alright everybody its time."Cyrus said.

Fitz and Olivia met in the middle of the room and the Reverand stood in front of the desk.

"We are here today before the sight of god to pay witness to the joining of two souls bound in the bonds of holy matrimony.

"It is a promise, an unbreakable commitment, that is sacred and sound not be taken lightly before we go further does anyone object to this union speak now or forever hold your peace.

"Do you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, take Olivia Carolyn Pope to be your lawfully wedded wife forsaking all others to have and to hold for richer or poor til death do you part?"The Reverand asked.

"I do."Fitz replied.

"Do you Olivia Carolyn Pope, take Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, as your lawfully wedded husband forsaking all others to have and to hold for richer or poor til death do you part?"The Reverand asked.

"I do."Olivia replied.

"Can we have the rings please?"The Reverand asked.

Fitz took a ring from Anthony and Olivia took a ring from Abby.

The group watched will bated breath as Fitz and Olivia placed rings on each other's fingers.

"It is my privilege to present to you President Fitzgerald Grant III and First Lady Olivia Pope Grant."The Reverand said.

The oval office filled with shouts of joy as Fitz kissed Olivia finally not as his mistress or girlfriend but as his wife.

"Welcome to the family Fitz."Uncle Deacon replied.

"Thank you I know you're brother and sister-in-law might be upset over this but I love Olivia very much and I'm not letting her go."Fitz said.

"Eli, and Mya, are far from winning any parent of the year awards they put their careers ahead of their children I'm not doubting they love Ant and Olivia they just can't erase the damage done and we're all caught in the middle of it."Uncle Deacon replied.

"Okay so why don't you guys clue us in as to why they are the way they are."Anthony said.

"Their relationship, was doomed they just didn't know it until after you too were born.

"What do you mean?"Olivia asked.

"It's foolish to think a CIA sanctioned Commander of the B613 and a Hitwoman could fall in love get married have kids and play happy family that only works in the 's what I mean.

"The lying the secrets the betrayal their relationship couldn't survive the worst part is not that they play games with each other but they did with you too."Uncle Deacon replied.

"He's 's not a healthy love."Aunt Lena said.

"But let's not dwell on that now we have a reception to get to."Uncle Deacon replied.

"Sir,there are reporters out side right now."Tom rushed.

"Lauren have the reporters sent to the blue room please."Cyrus replied.

"Yes sir."Lauren said.

"I don't think they know about the wedding it's most likely about the investigation and my divorce."Fitz replied.

Meanwhile on television sets all over the world.(Breaking News we interrupt this program to bring you a statement from the Whitehouse.)"A reporter said. a Whitehouse staffer steps up to the podium.

"Good afternoon everyone my name is Tori Stone and I wish to read a statement from the President."Tori said.

"I'm well aware that the world at large has paid close attention to the going's on in my presidency.

"Especially my relationship with my ex-wife Mellie and my relationship with Olivia Pope.

"Today a few short minutes ago I made the love of my life my wife and your First Lady.

"Olivia Pope Grant, she is the reason I became the President of these great United States and the inspiration for how I effectively run this country.

"I thank you for your time patients and understanding as well as support throughout my administration and pray that you will continue to have faith in me as I continue my term in office.

"Thank you."Tori said as she walked off the stage reporters shouted out questions but were soon sent on their way.

Meanwhile back with Fitz and Olivia.

"That went well their probably pissing their pants to know more."Cyrus said.

Meanwhile what they didn't know is that Eli and Mya saw the broadcast.

"Son of a bitch."Eli exclaimed.

"Eli must be pissed."Mya laughed.

"So I'm curious were you two named after Mya Angelou and Lena Horne."Abby asked.

"Yes,Our parents we're great fans of theirs."Lena replied.

"And what about you ?"Abby asked.

"It's a joke actually story was the day I was born Daddy looked down at me and said there's been meny popes but not one that can say they were a deacon until today."Uncle Deacon said

"That's cleaver."Cyrus replied.

"Oh,Fitz Karen might be upset you didn't talk to her and see if she would be fine with this."Olivia said.

"She'll be fine she trusted you enough to come to you when she had a problem and truth be told if she doesn't feel like she could come to me or Mellie I'm greatful she can come to you."Fitz replied.

"I care about Karen and Teddy and don't want to see them get hurt."Olivia said.

"And they know that Liv."Fitz replied.

"Alright Fitz."Olivia said.

The group watched as Fitz and Olivia fed each other cake and drank champagne.

"They are so cute."Quinn swooned.

"So will you continue and tell us about Ant and Liv's parents?"Huck asked.

"Sure what exactly do you want to know?"Uncle Deacon asked.

"I'm trying to understand how you two grew up in the same houses as them yet are completely different."Huck said.

"Children can be raised in the same household and their upbringing can affect them differently.

"He joined the CIA while I joined it also made him manipulative and a bad parent."Uncle Deacon said.

"Yeah,Mya is the same when Ant and Liv were kids I was over visiting when Mya recieved a phone call telling her who her next target was.

"Of course I got angry and we had a terrible argument far worse than we did when we were kids.

"I asked her if this was the legacy that she and Eli expected Ant and Liv to be proud to recieve? a cemetery filled with secrets lies and bodies put their by their parents."Lena replied.

"What did she say?"Ant asked.

"She looked me in the face and said I shouldn't be judging her when I'm not perfect either."Lena replied.

"And what did you say?"Uncle Deacon asked.

"I told her she's right I'm not perfect and that I never claimed to be but what's she's done puts targets on her and Ant and Olivia and how would her Legacy stand up if two of those bodies put in the cemetery where her own children."Lena replied.

"You never told me that when we met up later to discuss the kids."Uncle Deacon said.

"I know because that didn't matter what was important was protecting Ant and Olivia from their parents foolishness."Aunt Lena replied.

"Your right."Uncle Deacon said.

Meanwhile the group watched the happy couple talking and holding hands.

"Today I'm the happiest man in America."Fitz said.

"And I'm the happiest woman in America."Olivia replied.

"This is going to be a new chapter for us where we are more a team than we ever had been."Fitz said.

"I know."Olivia replied.

Olivia had never once dreamed she would fall in love with a President much less get married to one and become the First Lady she had been used to being the fixer the lawyer others dreaded.

She gets lost in thought thinking how her whole world changed the moment Cyrus called pleading for her help.

"Hey,where did you go?"Fitz asked.

"I was just thinking how this all started."Olivia said.

"It may not have been a fairytale but it was a dream come true."Fitz replied.

"When you're right you're right."Olivia said.

Suddenly someone turned on Issac Hayes Do your thang started playing.

If you feel like you wanna make love under the stars above

Love on, love on

If there's something you wanna say, and talkin' is the only way

Rap on, oh, rap on

Cause whatever you do, oh, you've got to do your thing

If you feel like you wanna scream cause that's your way of lettin' off

Steam scream on, scream on

If you feel like you wanna sing cause singing is your thing sing on, sing on

If you wanna make love all night and you feel its right right on, right on

Cause whatever you do, oh, you've got

To do your thing, do your thing

The group started to dance and have fun.

But the anticipation of making love to each other not just as lovers but husband and wife.

Sent shivers down both their spines.

The Isley Brothers began to sing Living for the love of you.

Yeah, well, well, well

Yeah, yeah, hey, hey

Driftin' on a memory

Ain't no place I'd rather be

Then with you, yeah

Lovin' you, well, well, well

Day will make a way for night

All we'll need is candle lights

And a song, yeah

Soft and long, well

Glad to be here alone

With a lover unlike no other

Sad to see a new horizon

Slowly comin' into view, yeah

I wanna be living for the love of you

Ah, yes I am

All that I'm giving is for the love of you

Alright now

Lovely as a ray of sun

That touches me when the mornin' comes

Feels good to me, yeah

My love and me, well

Smoother than a gentle breeze

Flowin' through my mind with ease

Soft as can be, well

When you're lovin' me

When you're lovin' me

Love to be right in the waves

Of your love enchanted with a touch

And it seems to me

We could sail together

In and out of mystery

Well, I wanna be living, for the love of you

Alright now

All that I'm giving, is for the love of you

You got me, girl

I wanna be living, for the love of you

Alright now

All that I'm giving, givin' is for the love of you

Oh, yes I am

Paradise I have within

Can't feel insecure again

You're the key

Well, and this I see

Oh, I see

Now and then I lose my way

Using words that try to say

What I feel, yeah, love is real

Oh, love is real

I might as well sign my name

On a card which could say it better

Time will tell 'cause it seems

That I done just about all that I can do

I know that I'm livin', for the love of you

Oh, yes I am

I know that I'm livin', for the love, love of you

Every, everyday I, livin', for the love of you

I'm living, for the love

Each and every day, oh yes I do

I'm gonna say it one more time

Said, "I'm living, for the love

Each and every day, oh"

Lord, Lord knows I am right, right now

Said that, "I'm livin' for the love"

Fitz and Olivia sat at the table while Ashford and Simpson's Solid as a rock began to play.

"You know if you change your mind and want the vows flowers and the dress later we can do that."Fitz said.

"I'm happy with this for now Fitz."Olivia replied.

"Well I'm just putting it out there."Fitz said.

"I know and I appreciate it."Olivia replied.

"Just wait til our Honeymoon begins no handcuffs required."Fitz joked.

"Fitz stop it, it wasn't funny when I told you on the phone and it's not now."Olivia playfully scolded.

"No Liv, your right it wasn't funny it unbelievably least Pastor Drake died smiling."Fitz replied.

"You are terrible Fitz,"Olivia laughed.

"Well Liv, I maybe terrible but the only woman I will ever dream of dying on top of is the love of my life."Fitz replied.

"Fitz,might as well add comedian to your Mayor campaign when you run."Olivia said.

"Oh,you can count on it mon doux bébé."Fitz replied.

"We'll see when you take me to bed."Olivia said.

"Oh,we definitely will."Fitz replied.

Everyone was having a good time Anthony and Sydney were dancing like they were the only two people in the room.

"I think Anthony and Sydney will be next."Olivia said.

"Yeah,but maybe Huck and Quinn seem to be hitting it off too."Fitz replied.

"You never can tell."Olivia said.

"No you can't but we'll see."Fitz replied.

"Yeah we will."Olivia said.

Meanwhile Aunt's Lena and Janet along with husbands are set off to the side talking with Harrison and Abby.

"She isn't nervous now."Aunt Lena said.

"How can you tell?"Abby asked.

"Because she let her love lead her instead of her fear."Aunt Lena said.

"Besides as meny times as they've broken up and got back together they are true soul mates.

"When something happens, that could send anyone else down the path of cutting all ties and never being together again they always find their way back to eachother."Aunt Janet said.

"She's right,Abby when you have a love like that nothing supernatural or man-made could ever come between that.

"Because when it comes to soulmates their home is eachother and eventually even if you stray from home you always come back to it in the end."Uncle Broderick replied.

"Couldn'ta said better myself honey."Aunt Lena said.

"I never had the kind of love Liv has with Fitz."Abby replied.

"It's not to late for you."Aunt Janet said.

"You think so?"Abby asked.

"Of course not."Aunt Lena replied.

"Sir,the President and First Lady's bedroom is all set."Lauren said.

"Thank you Lauren I'm sure they will find it to their liking."Cyrus replied.

Fitz and Cyrus had been so busy trying to come up with a plan to protect Olivia from the casualties of this Janine Locke investigation hearing and testifying the news had been abuzz with speculation once the news of Fitz and Olivia's wedding was released everything changed.

They scattered in attempts to get anymore information they could that wasn't brought up in the press release.

Seeking Mellie and Karen out to get interview's from them to no avail.

Fitz reaches under the table caressing Olivia's thigh.

"Fitz stop you don't know who's watching."Olivia whispered.

With twinkling eyes Fitz smiles and replied."What I'm not doing anything."Fitz teased.

"Yes,you are your feeling me up while my family is a few feet away."Olivia replied.

"Their not looking Livvie look around you their all in worlds of their own."Fitz said.

"What's wrong Deacon?"Aunt Janet asked.

"Nothing I just received word that Eli and Mya saw the news and Eli didn't take it well."Uncle Deacon replied.

"What about Mya?"Aunt Lena asked.

"My source said she celebrated it knowing Eli wouldn't like it."Uncle Deacon replied.

"She got a thrill out of getting under his skin."Aunt Lena said.

"That's for sure."Uncle Broderick replied.

"If they pay a call we'll be ready for them."Uncle Deacon said.

"Does Liv know your keeping tabs on them?"Huck asked.

"No we didn't want her or Ant to worry."Uncle Deacon said.

"It's her wedding day she doesn't need to worry about anything right now."Aunt Lena replied.

"She doesn't need to be hurting today."Uncle Broderick said.

"There's something I've been wanting to say to you since the beginning but never had the balls too."Fitz said.

"What Fitz?"Olivia asked.

"That day on the trail when you walked into HQ and told me what I needed to do to sale my marriage to Mellie.

"I was in love with you before I knew your name you took my breath away and all those years with Mellie I never once felt like that.I had Cyrus fire you because I wanted you then but felt terrible about it.

"Until our first time together and then I knew it was you who was meant to have been my wife."Fitz said.

"I love you Fitz."Olivia replied.


	3. The Honeymoon

"Fitz you don't have to carry me over the threshold."Olivia said.

"Yes I do any opportunities I get to carry you in my arms I'm not going to pass up."Fitz replied.

Fitz turned on the stereo and Evelyn Champagne King began to sing love come down.

Clothes began flying and heated kisses and moans sounded as the background of the angelic voice singing.

"Oh,my god this is unbelievable."Fitz moaned.

"Yeah, don't you dear stop or ill order Tom to shoot you."Olivia commanded.

It was primal noisy and unhinged. Olivia dug her nails into his arms and back and there wasn't nearly a place on her body he didn't place a love bite visible or not.

They just couldn't get enough of each other.

Meanwhile Anthony and Sydney were in their room.

"I'm glad we aren't in earshot of Fitz and Liv I really don't want to hear their celebrations."Anthony said.

"I don't think there is an older brother alive who wants to hear that Ant."Sydney teased.

"I'm sure you're right babe."Anthony replied

"You wouldn't, no one can make you feel like I do Livvie and no one makes me feel like you do so why punish yourself."Fitz moaned.

"Oh,God your right just keep going."Olivia panted.

"The sensations were overwhelming for both but they didn't care Fitz had stamina like a thoroughbred stallion he was Star Trek in human form taking her to places of ecstasy no man had taken her before or after him.

Olivia had three addictions coffee wine and Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III.

And Fitz was just as addicted to her monitored while they were apart allowed him to get a small hit of the addiction he had of Olivia though it could never compare to this when they are united body and soul riding waves of sexual desire.

They were staking claims letting the world know that they belonged to eachother.

The glint from the rings once worn by Betsy Ross and Doux bébé catch her eye as her arms are wrapped around his shoulders as he continues his mission to give her pleasure.

It took her back to the time in Vermont where they made love in their home something she knew they would do again when his days in the Whitehouse ended.

For the act of physical love had never been more transcending then it was at this moment In time.

Meanwhile the group minus the newlywed's gathered in the oval to talk.

"So I don't understand why their Dad was the way he was."Sydney said.

"Okay, Imagine Skynet designed two terminator model cyborg robots one being male and the other female and they were designed to act like regular human beings but with the benefits of actually reproducing imagine them doing the jobs they do but both of them emotionally detached from the family they created which is what Eli and Mya were like at the time."Uncle Deacon replied.

"That's insane."Sydney replied.

"But it's very much the truth."Aunt Lena said.

"It's because of us Eli never got to never had the chance to make them like the fact that he killed Fitz's son in cold blood simply because he couldn't stop Olivia and Fitz from loving eachother is a disgrace."Uncle Deacon replied.

Back in the bedroom Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell began to sing your all I need to get by.

You're all I need to get by

Like the sweet morning dew, I took one look at you

And it was plain to see, you were my destiny

With arms open wide, I threw away my pride

I'll sacrifice for you, dedicate my life to you

I will go where you lead

Always there in time of need

And when I lose my will

You'll be there to push me up the hill

There's no, no looking back for us

We got love sure 'nough, that's enough

You're all, you're all I need to get by

You're all I need to get by

Like an eagle protects his nest, for you I'll do my best

Stand by you like a tree, dare anybody to try and move me

Darling in you I found strength where I was torn down

Don't know what's in store but together we can open any door

Just to do what's good for you and inspire you a little higher

I know you can make a man out of a soul that didn't have a goal

Cause we, we got the right foundation and with love and determination

You're all, you're all I want to strive for and do a little more

You're all, all the joys under the sun wrapped up into one

You're all, you're all I need

You're all I need

You're all I need to get by

You're all, all I need, oh baby

You're all I want...

As the song ended they were covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

"Wow why didn't you tell me?"Olivia asked.

"Tell you what?"Fitz asked.

"That you wanted us to be the first President and First Lady that were trying for world record sex."Olivia said.

"Oh, I'm not trying for any records, I just can't keep my hands off you I can never get enough I sit in that oval office for hours everyday taking meetings and all I can think of is taking you in every room of the Whitehouse."Fitz replied.

Olivia was stunned by Fitz's confession but none the less turned on in the back of her mind she knew changes were good she could become pregnant as much as they had done it already.

As far as Fitz was concerned throughout his marriage to Mellie never once did he feel like he couldn't get enough of was friged and when they did have sex it wasn't an enjoyable experience it was just going through the motions.

But with Olivia there was no faking everything between them was real and mutual.

"If we had sex all over the Whitehouse it would leave us open to get caught."Olivia said.

"Liv these walls have a lot of stories to tell as it is I don't see the problem with adding ours to it's history."Fitz replied.

"Well that would be a way different legacy than Big Jerry left."Olivia said.

"Yes a more exciting one."Fitz replied.

"That's true."Olivia said.

"Yes and just think of doing it all over again in our home."Fitz replied.

"It's going to be hard for you to be Mayor if all you can think about is sex with your wife."Olivia said.

"I don't see a downside to that."Fitz replied.

"What about making Jam? it would be impossible for me to do that if you can't control your urges."Olivia said.

"We are two very smart adults I'm sure we can figure out something."Fitz replied.

"You have a point."Olivia said.

"I know I do and right now I want my beautiful sexy wife again."Fitz replied.

Billy Oceans Love Zone began to play.

"Don't you believe that I want you?

I need you here in my arms.

Although you won't have to worry

I'll spend each day in your charms.

I wanna kiss you all over

Running my hands through your hair

I know a place where love is

I'll keep you warm

Night and day.

In the love zone - you don't have to be alone

Together we can live and learn - in the love zone.

Come rest your head on my shoulder

And we'll count the stars in the night

I wanna feel you beside me

Oh

Just holding you tight.

I wanna give you little tenderness

Letting you know that you're loved

I wanna hold you close to me to keep you warm night and day.

In the love zone - you don't have to be alone

Together we can live and learn - in the love zone.

Oh baby

Don't you know

I do the best I can to be good for you.

But when love's a guarantee there is no mystery

You'll never be a stranger out there on your own -

In the love zone.

Your love made the difference in my life

You'll never be alone.

Love zone - you don't have to be alone

Together we can live and learn - in the love zone.

Love zone - I keep your warm - love zone - night and day -

Love zone - come rest your head on my shoulder - love zone -

We can count the stars every night - live and learn.

As the smooth sounds of Billy Oceans voice fades Olivia cries out in a silent scream as Fitz groans in pleasure.

"My god Fitz, I think we need to rest I can't go again."Olivia exclaimed.

"Yeah let's take a nap and pick up where we left off in a couple of hours."Fitz replied.

Olivia slept peacefully dreaming of their home in Vermont the fense surrounding the property the stable the Orchard and vinyard and winery. Olivia's OPA office at home. Guest houses for her team.

her Aunt's Sydney Abby Quinn and Karen baking and making jam.

Fitz and Olivia's children playing games with was a heartwarming scene.

In her sleep a small smile spread across her face.

Fitz was the first to wake up he had ordered food from the kitchen they hadn't eaten

Fifteen minutes later a knock on their door and a table wheeled in with food coffe and what ever else they might want was set off to the side.

Fitz thanks them and they leave.

" smells so good?"Olivia sleepily asked.

"I had food brought up we're going to have to keep our strength up through the duration of this honeymoon."Fitz replied.

"Yeah sounds like a good Idea your wearing me out."Olivia said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"Fitz asked.

"Oh, it's definitely good."Olivia said.

"I agree."Fitz replied.

"I can't wrap my mind around this we've talked for years about this and I kept thinking about optics and approval ratings when deep down I wanted this."Olivia said.

"I know this seems surreal because it looks like another stolen moment but it's us finally taking the steps closer to our dream."Fitz replied.

"I know and it's a wonderful feeling."Olivia said.

"Yes, because finally I'm married to the love of my life and it's the greatest feeling in the world."Fitz replied.

they ate their fill heading to the bathroom to take a shower they decided to cuddle while watching tv.

"What do you want to watch?"Fitz asked.

"As long as it's not news I don't care."Olivia said.

"Okay then lets see."Fitz replied.

As Fitz changes channels he comes across the movie modern problems and they lay in bed watching the movie while snacking on the food left over.

"You know those kind of problems seem like a cake walk compared to what we are dealing with."Olivia said.

"But it would be pretty cool to levitate Jake over a table every time he pissed me off."Fitz replied.

"I can think of a few people I'd levitate over a table myself."Olivia said.

"I'm sure you could brings a new meaning to Gladiator."Fitz joked.

"True even a Gladiator can redefine themselves."Olivia said.

"Yes you certainly are doing that well."Fitz replied.

"Thanks Fitz."Olivia said.

"You changed all our lives Liv,Jerry was closer to you than he ever was to Mellie and Karen she really didn't have a mother daughter bond with Mellie truth be told she was the typical I gave them life but let the nanny raise them type of woman."Fitz replied.

"She's come along away since her episode."Olivia said.

"Karen was left alone Mellie and I both dropped the ball we were consumed with our grief we forgot Karen was hurting too.

"That tape was our wake up call."Fitz replied.

"Reality checks aren't always the kindest to receive.I know that from experience."Olivia said.

"That's true."Fitz replied.

"I love you ."Olivia said.

"I love you too Lady."Fitz replied.

Fitz kissed her allowing her to feel every ounce of love he had for her making sure she understood without a shadow of a doubt the endgame was them.

As he made love to her again her mind flashed back to the argument they had in the Rose garden where they voiced their tormenting revelations to eachother .

She didn't know that helping Cyrus with Fitz's campaign would ultimately change her life forever.

The relationships before Fitz and after could never measure up to what this man did to her heart and soul.

Olivia cried out as Fitz touched places no one ever had.

a few hours later as they lay sated in bed Fitz reached for her hand interlocking their fingers just as he had the night on the trail their romance begin.

"Wow,i can't feel my toes."Olivia exclaimed.

"Don't worry the feeling will come back."Fitz replied.

"My team and I always say over a in this case straight to the clouds."Olivia said.

"With you Livvie it's always beyond description."Fitz replied.

"That's sweet."Olivia said.

"It's true."Fitz replied.

"I know one thing I can say is certain the love you have for me has always been true."Olivia said.

"Your love is what made me realize I was in a way passed pronunced dead marriage but in this marriage I've never felt more alive."Fitz replied

"And your love gave me a dream that before I never would have thought about."Olivia said.

"I guess we both have something to be thankful for."Fitz replied.

"Yeah,we do."Olivia said.

As Olivia got lost in the eyes of the man she loved she knew that she wouldn't have been complete marrying Edison or stepping into the sun with Jake they never touched her soul the way Fitz did.

As usual they met bliss together and it was all encompassing for them both.

"I will never get tired of this."Fitz replied.

"Me neither it feels right."Olivia said.

"Yes,no more dreaming no more hiding we finally have what we both fought so hard for."Fitz replied.

"Yes, and I can't wait to make memories as husband and wife."Olivia said.

"Yes I can't wait either."Olivia said.

"This is what we needed don't get me wrong I loved and cherished our stolen moments but the fact his you were never a dirty little secret or a Mistress to me you were my wife in all but name."Fitz replied.

"Really how so?"Olivia asked.

"You know as well as I do, to Mellie and to Cyrus being a trophy happy family was more important that our individual happiness because being the leader of the free world trumped being a family or being happy because the lie was more important than the truth because giving the people what they wanted was more important."Fitz replied.

"Those days are behind us now Fitz and I'm happy for it."Olivia said.

"You and me both Olivia you and me both."Fitz replied.

Fitz wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him

"This is nice."Olivia mumbled into his chest.

"Yes, it's all I've ever wanted come true."Fitz replied.

"It's what I've wanted for so long."Olivia said.

"I know and now I'm never letting you go again."Fitz replied.

"I don't want to be anywhere you aren't with me."Olivia said.

"You won't have to be again."Fitz replied kissing the crown of her head.

"What about the house? it's still going to need things done."Olivia said.

"We've got people to take care of it Liv."Fitz replied.

"I know Fitz."Olivia said.

"I've asked a lot of you having you wait for me I don't want you to feel like you have to give up anything or sacrifice you've done that enough."Fitz replied.

"My team and I are fine with the extension of OPA in Vermont we'll have a lot more work."Olivia said.

"I'm sure you'll get more people in too wanting you to fix more scandals."Fitz replied.

"Of course but they'll have to be penciled in between babies Jam and seeing you throw out pitches."Olivia said.

"Sounds perfect to me."Fitz replied.

"Yes,to me too."Olivia said.

"I love you so much Liv there is nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you."Fitz replied.

"I know you wanted to give up this and ignore public opinion to be with me I've never known love like that until you."Olivia said.

"It wasn't until I met you that you became my world along with my children."Fitz replied.

They were married madly in love and both had hearts so full to bursting that it radiated off them.

They enjoyed just laying in bed letting the world outside escape their minds as all that mattered was them.

They had talked about meny thing's over the years since their affair began truth be told if Cyrus didn't come to her for help she never would have thought twice about Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III.

Here she was in the residence not as a mistress or whore but the wife of the man who provoked every emotion out of her just by action or look.

And she couldn't be more happier they had come a long way though the shotgun wedding wasn't ideal but it opened the door to getting closer to their dream.

"You know I didn't become president for the power that is something my father Mellie or Cyrus would do I became president because it was expected of me and instead of letting the situation use me I used it."Fitz replied.

"Oh, I know all the times you were willing to give it all up spoke volumes."Olivia said.


	4. Conversation With Karen

Karen walked into the residence and sat on the couch.

"Listen Dad before you and Liv say anything reporters swormed my school asking me how I felt about your divorce and marriage to Liv."Karen said.

"I'm sorry I didn't want you to find out like this."Fitz replied.

"I'm sorry too Karen."Olivia said.

"We already knew that things were different between you and Mom."Karen replied.

"What do you mean Kar?"Fitz asked.

"You and Mom never acted like you were in love with each other Jerry and I saw how other parents interacted with each other and you and Mom were never like that.

"It wasn't until the trail that we saw you and Liv interact like those other parents.

"I'm not upset you and Mom are divorced, she put her ambition ahead of her duty as a mother it doesn't surprise me that Teddy thinks his nanny is his mom.

"I'm glad you made Liv apart of the family though truthfully Jerry and I considered her that a long time ago.

"That's part of the reason I called her when I was in trouble because I knew she would be there to help me."Karen said.

"I know I'm not your mom I care very much about you and Teddy and am glad you felt comfortable enough to call me when you were in trouble."Olivia replied.

"No your better at that then my mom actually."Karen said.

"I'm not trying to replace your mom she's always going to be your mom."Olivia replied.

"Oh, I know that."Karen said.

"I'm just glad you're not upset I was worried you would be mad at me."Fitz replied.

"No Dad I'm fine with this. welcome to the family Liv."Karen said.

"Thanks sweetie."Olivia replied.

"Teddy is still young he won't understand this now I'll explain it when he's a little older."Fitz said.

"We'll do it together."Olivia replied.

"Did you say anything to the reporters?"Fitz asked.

"No,I just kept on walking."Karen said.

"Alright go ahead to your room Liv and I will handle the press."Fitz replied.

"Sure thing Dad."Karen said.

Karen goes to her room leaving Fitz and Olivia alone.

"I honestly thought she would be upset with me and Mellie."Fitz replied.

"I know i thought she would too i mean she was lashing out after Jerry died."Olivia said.

"They were just so close when we learned we were expecting Karen we sat Jerry down and told him he was going to have a very important job being a big brother and he took it seriously."Fitz replied.

"I know they had a great relationship one that reminds me of Ant and I."Olivia said.

"Yes, seeing the two of you reminds me of Jerry and Karen so much."Fitz replied.

"I hope Karen and Teddy will be as close to our kids when we have them."Olivia said.

"I'm sure they will."Fitz replied.

"I mean I know a lot of kids don't like their stepmom's but I'm glad I was able to form a bond with Karen and Jerry."Olivia said.

"I knew it on the trail and was reminded when you told me what those people called Karen."Fitz replied.

"They had no right Karen was in pain all of you were."Olivia said.

"I know it's sad they didn't even think twice of what it could mean for their son if they released that tape."Fitz replied.

"I understand Karen though if something happened to Ant I would have been self destructive too.

"We both barely held together thinking Mom was dead If I had lost Ant too I know for a fact I may not have made a drunkin sex tape but I would have done some self destructive things."Olivia said.

"I can't say I would have over Big Jerry but my mom I'm sure I would have."Fitz replied.

"You never told me what she was like."Olivia said.

"She was tough one that could put the fear of god into Big Jerry.

"I remember once he had done something that caused a big argument.

"Big Jerry was arrogant he expected to get the upper hand he didn't know he married a woman that could bring him to his knees.

"Not until that day that big argument."Fitz replied.

"What happened?"Olivia asked.

"She told him that he could play big dogs with the Senate Capital Hill even in the Governor's office but he will never get away with it with her because she's a big dog when she bites she leaves scars."Fitz replied.

"Sounds like she would have made a great Gladiator."Olivia said.

"Oh you have no Idea."Fitz replied.

"I can guess you are her son after all your more like her than Big Jerry."Olivia said.

"It's only because I'm her son that I have morals."Fitz replied.

"Still she did an excellent with you."Olivia said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"She did her best considering whom she was married too."Fitz replied.

"Hey, what's the matter?"Olivia asked.

"I was just thinking about the day Jerry was born.I held him in my arms and said you will have a different life than me you will know that I love you and won't force my will on you."Fitz replied.

"Oh Fitz and everything you said you did."Olivia said.

"When Karen was born I wanted to make sure she was always happy Jerry made that his goal."Fitz replied.

"Fitz all that is in the past we have a future to work towards."Olivia said.

"You're right."Fitz replied.

"Hey, it's not about right or wrong it's about just doing the best you can."Olivia said.

"And I'm doing that at least I think I am."Fitz replied.

"Living your life in a fish bowl having hoards tapping on the glass to get the slightest reaction from you isn't easy.

"The one thing I can say is my parents line of work kept us out of the world's eye but our careers now put us front and center not to mention us falling in love."Olivia said.

"True,I guess I just feel bad because they are affected."Fitz replied.

"You would be a cold hearted bastard if you didn't feel something but that's not who you are."Olivia said.

"No Big Jerry is the reigning king of bastards."Fitz replied.

"True let's leave the past in the past."Olivia said.

Come on lets go check on Karen."Fitz replied.

They walked to Karen's bedroom seeing Teddy inside they stood in silence as they listened to Karen reading to Teddy.

They stood and watched a few minutes.

"This takes me back when Karen was Teddy's age Jerry would read to her he would get excited to teach her everything he learned and it looks like she is going to do that for Teddy."Fitz exclaimed.

"I didn't know you guys were standing there."Karen replied.

"Your Dad was just telling me how Jerry would teach you."Olivia said.

"Yes Jerry was a great big brother I can only hope I'm have as good at being a big sister."Karen replied.

"I didn't mean to interrupt but maybe I can help here."Anthony said.

"Sure."Fitz replied.

"Karen don't worry, about trying to measure up to the standard of older sibling example. Jerry set for take everything good from that relationship and forge a bond with Teddy and you'll be just as close to him as you were to Jerry."Anthony said.

"Thanks Uncle Ant I will."Karen replied.

"You're welcome sweetie anytime you want to talk you can always come to me you know that right?"Anthony asked.

"Yes I know thank you."Karen replied.

"Your welcome sweetie."Anthony replied.

It was time to for Teddy to take his nap Fitz and Olivia took him to his room and tucked him in.

"Sleep tight Teddy."Olivia said as she kissed Teddy on the forehead.

"Night night Mama Livia."Teddy mumbled.

"Oh my god Fitz he called me Mama."Olivia exclaimed.

"I'm not surprised his nanny has more interaction with him than Mellie has since the moment he was born."Fitz replied.

"I'm just surprised."Olivia said.

"I know this is something your not used to."Fitz replied.

"No but I signed up for this when I decided you were the one I wanted to build a future with."Olivia said.

"I know and I'm happy you did because now I'm waking up not wishing I could have you by my side but actually having you there and I feel complete."Fitz replied.

"So do I."Olivia said.

"Come on we have a lot of plans to make."Fitz replied.

Holding hands Fitz and Olivia went about preparing for the things they would need for their future.

Olivia thought that there should be something set up at the house in Vermont as a memorial for Jerry so that they could have him with them there when they moved.

She wanted that to be a surprise for Fitz Karen and Teddy.

But that was a ways off for now.

After Fitz and Olivia left to put Teddy to bed Karen sat on her bed looking at the picture of Jerry smiling it was one when they were on the trail Olivia had gotten them ice cream and they had talked and laughed for hours.

Karen turns her radio on Phil Collins began to sing you'll be in my heart.

Come stop your crying

It will be alright

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand the way we feel?

They just don't trust what they can't explain

I know we're different but deep inside us

We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?

We need each other

To have, to hold.

They'll see in time

I know

When destiny calls you

You must be strong (you gotta be strong)

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

"Believe me, you'll be in my heart"

I'll be there from this day on,

Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)

No matter what they say (I'll be with you)

You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always

Always

I'll be with you

I'll be there for you always

Always and always

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there always.

When the song ends Karen curls up in her bed crying in the pillow.

Olivia met her team at OPA.

Well hello Mrs Grant."Huck teased.

"Hello everyone."Olivia greeted.

"Hello Olivia, how did the talk with Karen go?"Quinn asked.

"She was fine with Fitz and I Teddy called me Mama Liv."Olivia said.

"Oh, that's so sweet."Abby replied.

"Fitz said it's because Mellie doesn't spend time with him so he called the nannies Mama."Olivia said.

"Liv, don't get me wrong I don't have issue with parents getting nannies to help with kids but seriously Mellie should have played a more active role instead of making them costar's to her political ambitious attitude."Harrison replied.

"That's true and they knew that."Olivia said.

"Really?"Quinn asked.

"Yes Mellie made them presentable for any family photo op but kept her distance in private how many families do you know that present one thing to the public but something else behind closed doors?"Olivia asked.

"Between nobility and politics we're probably talking about a lot."Abby replied.

"You have a point."Olivia said.

"Come on we've got work to do."Huck replied.

"He's right let's work."Olivia said.

"Aye Aye Captain."Harrison Huck Quinn and Abby jokingly reply.

"Very funny now what have we got?"Olivia asked.

The team starts giving Olivia all the information she asked she comes up with their plan of action.

"Hey, Stephen where were you?"Abby asked.

Oh, being pelted my the gossip mongers."Stephen replied.

"Yeah and how did that go?"Harrison asked.

"Oh the usual more senators playing grabass and speculation if Olivia is playing Mellie Grant in blackface."Stephen replied.

"I've heard worse but they already know I'm the fixer and I'm fixing the job of a First Lady to be more than ornamental."Olivia said.

"There is nothing wrong with that."Huck replied.

They worked for hours having lunch delivered in and by the end of the day with secret service detail in tow headed back to the Whitehouse residence.

Olivia went to her closet getting out of her work clothes she changed into something more comfortable for dinner.

As she arrived at the table she was not surprised to see Fitz Karen and Teddy sitting at the table.

"How was your day sweetheart?"Fitz asked.

"Oh the usual you know there is always something to fix."Olivia said.

"That's true Cyrus was having his usual kittens."Fitz joked.

"I'm not surprised Cyrus is always worried."Olivia said.

The dinner was brought to the table and was served everyone ate making small talk and after desert Fitz and Olivia put Teddy to bed.

Fitz and Olivia walked into their bedroom Fitz began to kiss her.

"What has gotten into you?"Olivia asked.

"I missed my wife."Fitz replied removing Olivia's clothes.

"I missed you too Fitz."Olivia moaned.

No more words needed said once again just like their honeymoon night they were all over each other.

A symphony of moans sounded from the went at it for hours they were a sticky sweaty mess hours later but they didn't mind.

"Another job well done ."Olivia said.

"Oh,i can't take all the credit my beautiful First Lady gave me a hand."Fitz replied.

"Okay we both did good happy."Olivia said.

"Happiest I've been in years."Fitz replied.

"Me too."Olivia said.

Fitz wrapped his arms around Olivia kissing the crown of her head as they fell asleep.

As the next day dawned they could hear the Nanny taking Teddy down for breakfast.

"You know Mellie isn't going to like Teddy calling me Mama."Olivia said.

"Mellie, has no grounds to be upset when she endangered his life inducing labor so I wouldn't leave her might I also had the fact the nannies have more of a motherly relationship with them than she ever had."Fitz replied.

"Alright I just don't want her going on air talking about we're turning the kids against her."Olivia said.

"Hey don't worry, about Mellie okay."Fitz replied.

"Okay I won't."Olivia said.

"Good let's go get breakfast."Fitz replied.

"Alright."Olivia said.

Fitz and Olivia walked to the dinning room holding hands.

"Good morning Karen."Fitz and Olivia said in unison.

"Morning Dad and Liv."Karen replied.

"You sleep well last night?"Fitz asked.

"Yes, I slept okay."Karen replied.

"How did Teddy bear sleep?"Olivia asked.

"Good Mama Liv."Teddy replied.

"I better get going before I'm late."Karen said.

"Have good day."Fitz replied.

"I will."Karen said.

"Call me if something comes up."Olivia replied giving Fitz a goodbye kiss.

"Will do Sweet baby."Fitz replied.

Olivia's heads up to her office in the East wing her team knew their duties for today. Olivia had a lot of work to do herself.

Huck had made it similar to her office at the OPA.

Olivia was going through her emails as usual people reaching out to her to fix their mess.

Quickly she forwarded the emails to her team and they went right to work.

Fitz's day was much of the same meetings and Cyrus giving his two cents.

"So how are things with you and Liv?"Cyrus asked.

"Great haven't you noticed there's a lot less tension I mean when Mellie was here it wasn't an enjoyable work environment."Fitz replied.

"True she could be a ball buster."Cyrus said.

"I know believe me I know I don't know what the hell her father or Big Jerry thought we would make a good couple for."Fitz replied.

"Sir face it they were kings who thought the marriage was beneficial for both parties plan and simple."Cyrus said.

"They shouldn't have quit their day jobs and left the matchmaking alone.

"Hell If they had maybe just maybe I'd have met fell in love with Olivia and married her sooner."Fitz replied.

"You can't change the past sir."Cyrus said.

"No but the future is a whole other game."Fitz replied.

"I understand where you're coming from I know if I didn't marry my wife we wouldn't have our daughter and she's the best thing that happened out of if I didn't meet James we wouldn't have our little girl either it's those things that make regrets a little better."Cyrus said.

"I understand I love my children no matter what."Fitz replied.

"And they know that."Cyrus said.

"I know we we're worried that Karen wouldn't be happy with everything."Fitz replied.

"Karen's a good girl who my wife and I sat our daughter down and told her the truth she was upset but she understood."Cyrus said.


	5. Decorating The House In Vermont

"So what do you have on your schedule?"Fitz asked.

"Nothing to big at the moment I'm getting a fence and security booth put in at our house plus getting it fully decorated picking up where you left off."Olivia said.

"Sounds good."Fitz replied.

"I want everything to be perfect."Olivia said.

"It will be."Fitz replied.

"I know."Olivia said.

"Huck showed me the feed he has linked to the house,"Fitz replied.

"Yeah he wanted to make sure we had a way of knowing what the workers were upto."Olivia said.

"Good I should have asked him to do that before but I never thought about it."Fitz replied.

"That's what I'm here for to think of the things that don't cross your mind."Olivia said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."Fitz replied.

"Neither would I."Olivia said.

"I know because we are where we are meant to be with whom we are meant to be with."Fitz replied.

"I know that now."Olivia said.

"Then don't ever forget it."Fitz replied.

Meanwhile at OPGA.

"Liv didn't get to see the whole house but Fitz provided us with the blueprints."Huck said.

"It's pretty nice."Quinn replied.

"Fitz asked me what type of security features I thought should be added to the house before he had it 's a smart house with a panic room connected to the adjoining offices.

"Olivia's office is a total replica of her office here and Fitz's is a replica of the oval office.

"Each one has a remote control operated bookcase that reveal hidden closed circuit television's which will also be in the panic room."Huck said.

"Okay what else?"Harrison asked.

"There are cameras covering every inch of the property. they even have close circuit tvs hidden in their bedroom a silent alarm will trigger from the security booth should anything suspicious happens."Huck said.

"Sounds like it's as secure as the Whitehouse."Abby replied.

"That's my intention the house sits in a seculed area so it needs all the protection it can everything is solar powered so power outage's won't effect them."Huck said.

"What does that have to do with the rest of us?"Quinn asked.

"Fitz is counting on us to make everything perfect for Liv so that we can continue what we do either here or in Vermont or both."Huck said.

"The guest houses look nice too."Harrison replied.

"Yes, it's everything Fitz and Liv ever dreamed about."Huck said.

As the hussle and bussle of the day continues Olivia dives head first into her work in her office.

Olivia knew that today alot of work was being done at the house in Vermont and she couldn't help herself thinking about the way she discovered the house in the beginning.

Fitz was a man who provoked strong emotions out of and Edison could only provoke anger and pity in Jakes case.

What bothered her most about Fitz was his use of power over her.

He could make her angry but he could also melt her heart.

"Hey,what are you thinking about?"Fitz asked.

"Our home."Olivia said.

"What about it."Fitz asked.

"I'm happy you didn't sell it."Olivia said.

"When you asked me not to it gave me hope to fight harder for us."Fitz replied.

"I asked you not to because I realized that was your way of making our future real."Olivia said.

"I know anything I can do for you not to just visualize it I will you are the love of my life the beat of my heart the breath to my lungs i love you Livvie."Fitz replied.

"I love you too Fitz."Olivia said.

As they kissed their hearts seemed to skip a beat.

"What are you thinking about?"Fitz asked.

"That we've come a long way we went through a lot to get here at this place that so much circumstance tried to keep us from it that it's still surreal to me."Olivia said.

"I know which was why I had the house built because we both didn't need the dream or picture anymore we needed the reality."Fitz replied.

"You made real for me that was for sure if i hadn't of left the next morning you probably would have taken me on a sexual tour of our house."Olivia said.

"That was the plan but that can wait till we have moved in."Fitz replied.

"I like that plan."Olivia said.

"Me too."Fitz replied.

Everything was coming together at the house the people working there were made to understand what styles Fitz and Olivia loved and followed it to the letter.

"It's looking really great their really doing a good job."Olivia said.

"Yes I'm glad Huck gave us access to cameras to watch the progress."Fitz replied.

"Yeah he's a keeper."Olivia replied.

"Yes I agree."Fitz replied.

"I'm excited to go back there though I know it's going to be a while with everything going on."Olivia said.

"Yes, but when we do it will be the way we want it."Fitz replied.

"It will be perfect."Olivia said.

"My feelings exactly."Fitz said.

Fitz could never get enough of holding Olivia in his arms especially when they slept

As the next morning dawnd Olivia woke up feeling Fitz arms still loosely wrapped around her.

Getting up she made her way to the bathroom turning the shower on waiting for it to get to the perfect temperature steam wafted in the bathroom fogging up the mirror fifteen minutes later she sat in front of her dressing mirror as she fixed her hair and makeup wearing her robe.

"Your looking radiant Liv."Fitz said.

"You think so?"Olivia asked.

"Of course I do I would think that the fact even before we were married I couldn't get enough of you would have told you that."Fitz replied.

"I guess I missed the signs."Olivia said.

"You were dealing with a lot that's what happens when there is a lot going on."Fitz replied.

"Yes we both were dealing with a lot."Olivia said.

"We're going to have our challenges but we're in this together no matter what."Fitz replied.

"What couple doesn't have their challenges."Olivia asked.

"We certainly did."Fitz replied.

"I know."Olivia said.

"And we got through it."Fitz replied.

"Yes we did."Olivia said.

They fell asleep in eachother's arms the sounds of birds singing outside their bedroom window woke them up like a gentle alarm clock.

"Good morning Liv."Fitz greeted as he kissed her lips.

"Good morning Fitz."Olivia said.

They had made it a tradition to take showers together every morning so that they could have as much alone time as possible.

Before he headed off to the oval and Olivia checked her tablet for her schedule.

She also checked the camera feed on the house seeing work was well underway.

Her security detail followed her out heading for the OPGA offices.

She had the G added to the sign to show who she had become.

"Good morning team."Olivia greets.

"Good morning."They replied.

"Our gladiating FLOTUS is glowing."Abby said.

"Really I hadn't noticed."Olivia replied.

"Yes I'd say it's a sign of sheer happiness."Harrison said.

"Well I am happy everything is going good in my life inspite of how rocky it was."Olivia replied.

"Enough lets not take Liv down the painful sideroad of memory lane."Quinn said.

"Thanks,so what's going on?"Olivia asked.

"Well you already know everything with the house is going well and interestingly enough your approval ratings are off the freaking charts better than Mellie's ever was."Huck replied.

"Let me see."Olivia said.

She looks at her ratings compared to Mellie's.

"I didn't want this all I ever wanted was to be a successful lawyer she was the one who wanted to be FLOTUS leading tours doing dinner parties photo ops with the kids."Olivia said.

"Liv don't you see Mellie was just a recycled version of FLOTUS'S that came before her and she was ok being a copy.

You redefined the role making it fit you and I believe that the American people noticed that."Stephen replied.

"What those other ladies did was all well and good but I have never been someone who copies I will always get it done my way."Olivia said.

"There is nothing wrong with that Liv."Huck replied.

"I know Huck."Olivia said.

"He's right Liv seems to me everything is going the way it should be."Marcus replied.

"Hi all."Anthony greets.

"Ant what's going on?"Olivia asked.

"Well Liv, we're going to help you gladiate you can always use more Gladiator's especially people who can get into securely locked doors."Anthony replied.

"Sounds great I'd love to have you guys working with us."Olivia said.

The day progressed with more scandal's to fix and by the time Olivia returned to the Whitehouse she was able to spend sometime time with Karen and Teddy.

Fitz walked into the residents seeing Olivia sandwiched between Karen and Teddy with the tv going with the volume low.

The nanny came in scooping Teddy up without waking him taking him to his room while Fitz carried Karen to her room.

Olivia stured noticing that she was alone until she looked up seeing Fitz looking down at her smiling.

"Hey,you look like you were sleeping peacefully."Fitz said.

"Yeah we were watching a movie and we just fell asleep."Olivia replied.

"It's good that you're bonding with the kids."Fitz said.

"They are great kids considering everything that's happened."Olivia replied.

"True I know this life hasn't been easy on them but they handle it well."Fitz said.

Fitz got in the bed pulling Olivia to him and held her as they fell asleep.

The next morning the got ready for their day as usual as they kissed and parted ways for the day Olivia's heart felt so full.

Checking her schedule for the day she was happy to see her team managing the work load at noon she had a lunch date with Quinn Abby Sydney and her Aunt's.

While Deacon and Broderick had meetings of their own.

"So Eli hasn't made a move."Broderick said.

"No but that doesn't mean he won't he likes to toy with people give them a false since of security. Eli believes Fitz stole Anthony and Olivia away from him what better way to reply to that by taking Jerry away from him.

He's smart arrogant and has a hot temper I'm just waiting for him to make his move so I can make mine."Deacon replied.

"Clearly, it was a mistake to put men with families in B613 because they have the most to lose and he gave up his wife and kids for it."Broderick said.

"Nothing can be done about that now but what we can do is make sure Eli and Mya don't ruin anymore parts of Ant's and Olivia's lives."Deacon replied.

Across town Olivia sat with her Aunts Quinn Abby and Sydney talking.

"So my dear it seems you are settling into marriage quite well."Aunt Lena said.

"Yeah It felt like i was married to him before we were even married except we couldn't be in the open."Olivia replied.

"That's because to the both of you in your hearts you were moment his heart was yours he saw you as his wife."Aunt Janet said.

"Really how did you know?"Olivia asked.

"Liv we know what staged is and Fitz and Mellie put on a good show but only a fool couldn't tell that's what it was for fact you practically had to hogtie those two to be in a room without cameras around spoke volumes."Aunt Lena replied.

"The way I see it Mellie was just holding your place til you were ready to step into it."Aunt Janet said.

"You know she's right."Sydney replied.

"Ambition and Power have no place next to love those three things you can't force people into they only work if the two involved care and love eachother."Aunt Lena said.

"Big Gerry looked at Fitz like he was a loser and needed him around to guide Fitz where Big Gerry wanted him to be."Olivia replied.

"That was Big Gerry's failure not Fitz's."Aunt Janet said.

"Oh,I know I'm just glad he can't cast a dark shadow over our marriage."Olivia replied.

"That's because you won't give him the Power to like Fitz and Mellie did."Aunt Lena said.

"You're right I won't."Olivia replied.

They talked a little while more before partying ways for the day.

Olivia Abby and Quinn headed back to OPGA to finish their work before Olivia headed back to the Whitehouse.

They gathered in the dinning room for dinner.

"Hey Liv, I missed you."Fitz greeted.

"I missed you too Fitz."Olivia replied.

"How was your day?"Olivia asked.

"You know the papers having meetings with long winded people and Cyrus having his usual temper tantrums."Fitz replied.

"It's a hard knock life for a president."Olivia joked.

"Remind me again why I wanted this job?"Fitz asked.

"Because inspite of what you were always told you are the best man for the Job."Olivia said.

"She's right Dad when you ran you weren't just saying things you believed the people wanted to hear you said it and followed through."Karen replied.

"That's because I am not going to make promises and break them this country needs a leader who stands by what he represents."Fitz said.

"And you do that well."Olivia replied.

"Thank you Liv."Fitz replied.

At the end of dinner they kissed Teddy goodnight gave Karen a hug and headed for their bedroom.

Olivia put her nightgown on and Fitz put his pajama bottoms on.

"Hey,penny for your thoughts?"Fitz asked.

"Oh,sorry I was just thinking about my lunch with The Aunts and Sydney."Olivia said.

"What about it?"Fitz asked.

"Nothing bad it was nice to sit back and just enjoy each other's company."Olivia replied.

"That's true."Fitz said.

"It was nice to not worry about a scandal for once."Olivia replied.

"I can imagine my mother loved to have many luncheon's especially with family."Fitz said.

"I can imagine."Olivia replied.

"She was truly opposite from Mellie and my father."Fitz said.

"Opposites still do attract."Olivia replied.

"Yes especially with us."Fitz said.

They fell asleep soundly.

The next morning when they woke and finished their morning routines kissing each other goodbye after breakfast and heading off to their offices.

"Good morning Liv."Abby greets.

"Good morning Abby."Olivia replied.

The team gathered in the conference room while the secret service took up their positions.

"So what's going on so far?"Olivia asked.

"The usual people have problems needing our special talents."Harrison replied.

"And your Uncles stopped by bringing some new equipment for us and you especially."Huck said.

"Alright I'll look at it."Olivia replied.

Olivia looked at the equipment pleased with everything she had managed to fix another scandal that threatened to topple another political career.

With another successful day behind her she couldn't wait to get back home and relax.

When she arrives at the residence she goes right to the closet pulling out Fitz Navy sweatshirt and some leggings takes a quick shower and heads down to dinner.

Olivia walked into the dining room kissing Fitz and Teddy giving Karen's shoulder a squeeze she sat down.

"How was your day Fiz?"Olivia asked

"You know the usual things that make Cyrus stress out."Fitz replied.

"Yes there is always something that does."Olivia said.

"It's just his nature."Fitz replied.

"I know it's a very stressful job we have."Olivia said.

"Don't I know it back in the Navy there were guys who would say that was stressful."Fitz replied.

"And they would not be lying there is a dangerous aspect to that job like there is with other dangerous jobs."Olivia said.

Olivia takes the remote to the stereo and Smokey Robinson begins to sing Cruisin.

 _Baby let's cruise, away from here_  
 _Don't be confused, the way is clear_  
 _And if you want it you got it forever_  
 _This is not a one night stand, baby, yeah so_

 _Let the music take your mind, ooh_  
 _Just release and you will find_

 _You're gonna fly away_  
 _Glad you're goin' my way_  
 _I love it when we're cruisin' together_  
 _The music is played for love_  
 _Cruisin' is made for love_  
 _I love it when we're cruisin' together_

 _Baby tonight belongs to us_  
 _Every thing's right, do what you must_  
 _And inch by inch we get closer and closer_  
 _To every little part of each other ooh baby, yeah_

 _So let the music take your mind_  
 _Just release and you will find_

 _You're gonna fly away_  
 _Glad you're going my way_  
 _I love it when we're cruisin' together_  
 _The music is played for love_  
 _Cruisin' is made for love_  
 _I love it when we're cruisin' together_

 _Cruise with me baby_  
 _Cruise, cruise_

 _Baby let's cruise, let's flow, let's glide_  
 _Ooh let's open up, and go inside_  
 _And if you want it you got it forever_  
 _I can just stay there inside you_  
 _And love you baby_

 _Let the music, take your mind_  
 _Just release and you will find_

 _You're gonna fly away_  
 _Yeah, I'm glad you're going my way_  
 _I love it, when we're cruisin' together_  
 _The music is played for love_  
 _Cruisin' is made for love_

 _I love it, I love it, I love it, I love it_  
 _I love it, when we're cruisin' together_  
 _The music is played for love_

The music faded and Fitz and Olivia found themselves in their own personal paradise of the love they share.

As Fitz wrapped his arms around her holding her close it brought love and comfort to them both.


End file.
